Order of the Robins
by MeganVL
Summary: A wizard has come to Gotham, and with little knowledge the boys have to go under cover to learn all they can. With only Damian being a true wizard how will Hogwarts handle them all.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Dick-19, Jason-17, Tim-15, Damian-10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Harry Potter**

A wizard wanted to make his mark on the world, and for some reason he thought the best place for this to happen was in the city of Gotham.

He heard there were a lot of colorful characters that called this city home: Two-face, Joker, and the Scarecrow to name a few, they all had their own vastly different methods that made them soooo cool. What could he say he was a big fan, he figured this would be the perfect place to make a name for himself.

Of course he wanted to impress his idols and all the big names of Gotham, so he decided on his own unique signature. Joker had his laughing gas, Two-face had his coin, Scarecrow had his fear toxin and he, well he was using wizard children to do his dirty work.

You might of thought he was crazy choosing Gotham with the Bat being there and all, oh yes he knew about him, but not even the Bat would attack children. Hahahahahcough cough hack…ok so he needed to work on his evil laugh, put that down on the to do list right under create a name, now he just had to get the children, and he knew the perfect place that had loads of wizard children just waiting for him to take. Mmmwahahahah cough cough…..really need to work on that laugh.

Damian had been going to Hogwarts for about two months; he is one of the younger kids there at the age of 10 because his birthday comes in the middle of the school year. So far he is adjusting fairly well, the school is close to all the lesson's his mother had insisted upon him learning when he was in her care. You had different teachers all masters or the best at what they do teaching the classes.

The only class that he was not happy about was flying on brooms. He wasn't scared he just didn't see the point in doing something so completely dangerous that at any turn you could fall to your death, he heard enough stories from Grayson to make an educated guess about how 'fun' that would be.

The only other downside was father's paranoia; he had to send home a letter every day. He usually sends two: one to his father telling him what he was taught, first being the spells, how you pronounce the word(s) and how you have to flick your wrist just right for the spell to work. Then he would write about the potions telling how to make them and which ones did what. Lastly he would put down anything he learned about wizard history in case it came in handy. Every letter was formatted the same for easy reading if father had to find something quickly.

The second letter was to Grayson telling him about his day and how the school has moving staircases and talking paintings, how there was four houses and he was in Slytherain because he was powerful, the colors for his house and for all other houses as well. He told him about the sport Quidditch and how he thought the sport was absurd carefully leaving out how he felt about flying. Then he would complain about the students in his classes or in his house which Grayson insisted on him trying to make friends with. 'tt' Basically normal family oriented letters, for he felt Grayson would appreciate them the most.

It was time to make his big entrance. The wizard decided he needed money and some food, so he figured attacking this convenience store would be an excellent idea. Of course he was sending in the brats first, he didn't want to get in the line of fire, so the children were going to hold everyone off. Then once it was safe he would make his dramatic entrance.

The wizard heard the store fill with screams as the wizard children started using magic to subdue everyone; he started making his way closer from the building a block away that he was hiding behind.

He entered the store with a dramatic flair of his cape, he was so focused on his grand entrance and making his cape look amazing that he didn't see the box in front of him, which he promptly tripped over and landed face first on the ground.

Good thing he went in the backdoor to practice first so no one saw him fall. As he crept farther into the store he saw that his little pets had everyone in a corner tied up, except the cashier who was emptying out the cash register at wand point.

This was a good time to make his presence known, after checking the ground first, he did his dramatic entrance with his cape billowing.

"Well done my slaves, you have done your master proud." He said in a booming voice.

The cashier had a disgusted look on his face when he first saw the wizard, it looked like he went to a costume shop and mixed and matched the outfits. He had a children's doctor reflector headpiece on, a red suit for a magician, black shined shoes and a big velvet cape that is dark purple.

The wizard was wondering around the store telling the children what they should grab, once their hands were full with big boxes, and he had the money in his pockets he went up to view the counter.

"Ooh Twinkies, I love these!"

"Oh but I shouldn't get them, they are so fattening"

"But they are good."

"I will get two, that wouldn't be bad." The wizard decided after arguing with himself and gave the cashier $4 for both of them.

After the wizard got his prize he ushered all the children, with their big boxes, out the door. He gave the people one last dramatic wave and flair of his cape before they all disappeared.

"There is a new villain in Gotham; he is using children to help him commit crimes. From the letters Damian has sent me it seems he is getting children from Hogwarts." Bruce explained to the rest of his children as he sat in front of the batcomputer while the rest stood around him.

"They are wearing different colors though, so they are from different houses, but I don't see a connection. Some are young some are older, some are female some are male. Eye color, hair color these are all random." Dick added in looking at the evidence they gathered.

Bruce turned his gaze from the computer to his eldest son.

"What? I talk to Dami too." Dick defended himself.

"All right so we don't have a connection to the kids except Hogwarts which means Damian is a potential victim. This makes Hogwarts the most likely place that we will find clues." Bruce said turning away from his sons and getting back to business.

The School was buzzing with all the talk about the new transfer students, everyone was gossiping and speculating what was going on. It's not every day, or year for that matter that there are transfer students.

Damian could care less he just wanted to get on with the day and get some breakfast to wake up, but these inconsiderate low lives were standing in his way and blocking him from his food. Just as he was contemplating on shoving these incompetent fools out of his way he was jumped from behind in a bone crushing hug, before he could even begin to fight his way out a voice sounded.

"Dami! I missed you so much. It's good to see you."

It was his brother, who was now nuzzling his hair.

"Yo Goldie, get off the floor and quit embarrassing yourself." Jason called out.

With Drake laughing quietly off to the side of Todd. When Grayson finally let him go and they stood up Damian noticed that they all had Hogwarts colors on. They were the new transfer students!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Thank you for all the favorites, alerts and comments they mean a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Harry Potter**

Damian, appetite all but forgotten, pushed his brothers into an empty room away from all the staring students so he could get answers.

"Why are you here?" Damian demanded once they were alone.

Dick was the one who answered as he was the most excited to be there.

"Well you see, there is this new villain in Gotham and he is a wizard, so we are here to learn more about the wizarding world."

"Not that you aren't doing a good job sending us letters, but this way we can learn more, faster." Dick was quick to reassure Damian.

"But why are you here? You are 19, 17 is the oldest allowed." Damian satisfied with Dick's explanation of why they were here and moving on to his other questions.

"No worries, no worries I can pull off being a 17 year old, no one will suspect a thing. Plus I didn't want to be left out of this great brotherly bonding time."

Jason snorted then replied sarcastically "Yeah this is going to be so fun, wouldn't want to miss it."

Tim rolled his eyes and scolded Dick "This isn't a game, or a vacation."

"I know that Timmy, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun too." Dick responded cheerfully, not letting Tim and Jason's sour mood bring him down.

"Very well, how did you manage to get in, in the first place?" Damian said getting everyone back on topic he had more questions, for he had no doubt that Dick could fool everyone with his childishness.

"That took some doing, first we had Martian Manhunter put in fake memories that would be triggered by a force entering our minds, from your description of the sorting hat that is what it felt like. Which was true, and then we had Zantana leave some magic residue on us so it seemed like it was our magic. The sorting was interesting, I got Hufflepuff because I am loyal, Jason got Griffendor because he is brave and Tim got Ravenclaw because he is so smart." Dick explained excitedly.

"We are all brave Grayson, I guess this means that Todd doesn't have any other notable qualities." Damian remarked.

"Watch it you little punk before I introduce your face to my foot." Jason growled

"Being brave is a great quality to have, and the fact that Jason got noticed for it must mean he is the bravest." Dick quickly defused, making Jason feel better and not outcast anymore and reprimanding Damian at the same time, in a nice way.

"tt"

"Well how are you going to get through classes? You actually don't have magical abilities." Damian continued getting away from the other topic.

"That's what Timmy is for; he is going to rig our wands and brooms to appear like they are working through magic."

"Which means I am going to be busy figuring out what we are going to learn in the next class, and have the wands prepared for it. So you are not allowed to annoy me in any way during our stay here." Tim told Damian.

"Not that this conversation isn't riveting, but I want some grub." Jason grumbled starting to leave the room with everyone following.

Dick had informed everyone before they came to Hogwarts that it wasn't a normal cafeteria, which he learned from his letters from Damian, so they all appeared somewhat normal when they walked into the Grand Hall.

Damian went to his usual seat at the Slytherian table and glared at the people around him, so they wouldn't talk to him. Dick went over to the Hufflepuff table and started talking to the people around him, asking questions about Hogwarts, but only things that would pertain to being a transfer student. Soon he had made friends with the whole table and was talking and joking with all of them. Tim went to the Ravenclaw table and talked to a few students around him, asking about classes so he knew what he had to prepare for. Jason went to the Gryffindor table and started eating as soon as he could, not talking to anyone. Let Goldie and the Replacement do all the work, he had more important things to worry about, like eating.

After breakfast the three brothers got a tour around the school, lucky for them they didn't have class that day so they could get a chance to get used to the school and know where everything is. Each brother got a representative from their own house to show them around.

Jason got stuck with some dweeb in glasses, called himself Henry or something. He wasn't really paying attention, he didn't care too much about where the library was, and that was for the replacement. Though the moving staircases and the talking painting got his attention, the ghosts floating around wasn't the biggest deal I mean come on he was from Gotham he's seen weirder, not to mention he had died before.

Hours after the tour and close to lights out Tim was sitting on his appointed bed going through some spell books, double checking he calculations. This would actually be one of the nights he would get to go to bed early, no patrolling or any missions. He was really looking forward to this; he needed to catch up on his sleep.

Tim put way his books and everyone's wands (he had to hand them back tomorrow) and got ready to go to sleep, just when he had almost fallen asleep someone started snoring.

It sounded like someone was drowning and it was obnoxiously loud.

'You have got to be kidding me.'


End file.
